Kenji's Girl
by Blackmoonlight
Summary: Ratings bound to go up...pairing is very unique...KenjiOC are the main KenshinKaoru. A new girl is in town and vows to break up Kenshin's marriage...RR!
1. intro

Kenji's Girl 

By Blackmoonlight

Standard Disclaimers: All RK characters don't belong to me…the plot is all mine though ^_^u …this pairing is very unique…but it is dedicated to me buddy Dani!!!! Heh…it's her Christmas present…

Prologue:

The door slid shut with a loud bang. The shopkeeper watched amusedly as the girl sprinted out the door with a piece of parchment clung close to her chest. He smiled and shook his head; it was another girl with another crush on the famous Battousai, Kenshin Hemora, the handsome swordsmen that had made the Meiji government possible in Japan.

The girl slowly panted to a stop as she rounded the sixth corner. A sudden breeze caused the girl's long auburnish hair to blow into her face. A glance around told her that she was safe with her treasure- a picture of the handsome swordsman, Kenshin Hemora. She stuck the parchment into her yukata's sleeve after giving it another careful perusal. She smirked to herself; so the guy was married and had a kid…but hey, stuff happens as time goes on-marriages grew old, relationships get strained. She was going to make the Battousai forget about Kaoru Kamiya, his wife; she narrowed her green eyes and smirked, after all she probably had the better figure and was totally younger to boot. 

A thought that had been conveniently pushed out of her mind was that Kenshin already had a kid, and that kid was already sixteen, one year her senior, which meant that the cute swordsmen was at least in his forties…The teen grabbed her pack that she had left in cherry tree earlier and made sure that everything was still there. She grinned and slung it across her shoulders; she was finally going to Tokyo. Watch out Kaoru, here comes your biggest rival…she took off with a run but slowly walked back, she grabbed a bunch of cherry blossoms and put them into her hair before finally skipping off towards her destination.

~Owari~

BM: A little short, ne? Gomen!!! The next chap will be longer…^.^; OOHHH!!! Meet my muse Konue…he's an angel---really!!! *pushes the muse forward*"

Konue: "………-_-U"

BM: hmmph…please review…

****


	2. Meeting

Kenji's Girl 

By Blackmoonlight

Disclaimer: Don *hic* own no Rurouni Kenshin…*hic* sake is good!!

BM: Konnichiwa minna-san! Capítulo uno es aquí!!!*ahem* There is not going to be a lemon or yaoi scenes in this fanfic!! *waves flags around* I'm soo proud of myself…

Heh! No yaoi!!!…………*sweatdrop*……… this is gonna be hard…

ENJOY!! Chapta One 

Kenji strolled down the street leisurely as he headed back towards the Kamiya dojo. He looked up at the sky and started to slowly space out as he lost himself in the blueness of it. What he didn't realize was that he was still walking along in a very crowded street. Suddenly he felt the peculiar sensation of soaring through the air as he got the wind knocked out of his lungs from a hurtling object. 

" ORO??!!"

The sixteen year old lay stunned on the ground. A girl stood in front of him looking at him curiously. She wore a flower print, sky blue kimono with a red sash in the middle. Shaking her long auburnish hair out of her eyes she narrowed her green eyes at the currently spread-eagled swordsman. 

" What do you think you were doing? I was walking here, I could've been hurt!!"

Kenji stared at the girl with awe, not hearing anything that was being said out of the girl's mouth. Where did she come from? Unconsciously he began to start to space out again with his eyes fixed on a certain part of the girl's body. A sharp pain brought him back to reality.

" Hey! Are you listening? Do you know how rude it is to-"

The girl suddenly stopped and took a closer look at Kenji and noticed the reddish hair and facial structure. He suddenly really reminded her of a certain swordsman…

She straightened up and dusted off her kimono proudly before putting on her well-practiced sweet and innocent face. 

" I am Miki Hishori of Kyoto. But call me Dani…"

Kenji carefully took the outstretched hand and pulled himself up off of the ground. He looked into her huge innocent eyes and started to relax-he couldn't help it…

Though it is kind of hard to imagine relaxing around a chic that had just spent a good twenty minutes yelling at him for 'bumping' into her. Kenji finally decided to trust the girl and smiled…

" Konnichiwa Dani…my name is Kenji Hemora."

" Who da hell do you think you're calling 'Dani'? You best call me Dani-dono got that?"

" Yes'm!! 0.0; "

"Anyways, do you know where I can find I place to stay in? I just got here…"

The teen looked down at the girl, so she was new here…no wonder he didn't see her here before…

"Well, how much do you got on you?"

'Dani-dono' made her eyes go teary and sniffed a little.

"W-well you see…I got lost…and then I l-lost most of my money on the road…"

Kenji's heart filled with compassion for the lost girl…that was new in town…and needed comforting… Slowly his mind pieced it together and finally it clicked! He could offer his hospitality and the poor bewildered girl would fall straight into his arms!!! (mental image of a Kenji with rays of light emitting from behind him… of course he forgot the mean part of Dani with the cute, innocent face in front of him…) He tried to strike a noble pose and cleared his throat.

"*ahem* Er…Dani-Dono, since that is the case- why don't you come with me to our place?"

"Well…"

"Don't worry, no charge and there are other people living there too!"

Miki looked at the ground pretending to give it a thought and glanced up after a few seconds.

"Arigatou, Kenji-sama. Thank you for your hospitality…"

Kenji's face lighted up with joy…The time of his life has really come!!! Picking up Dani-dono's knapsack he ran ahead and shouted over his shoulder, "Come on it's a few minutes walk!!"

After Kenji was out of earshot when Miki's face changed to pure glee…

She smirked. The guy was soooo gullible… 

~Owari~

BM: T.T no shounen ai…no YAOI!!!! NOOOOOOO!!! *sob* 

Takumei: Shuddap -.-u


	3. chapta 2

Kenji's Girl

By Blackmoonlight (tsuki) ^.~

Standard disclaimers apply: all RK characters belong to Takahashi sama…Dani belongs to me buddy Dani though…^.^

Sorry for not updating for so long- had finals and then was banned from the internet for awhile…it sucked…-.-;;;;

Anyways- enjoy and review onegai!!!*

Chapter Two…

Kenji looked over his shoulder as he barely missed hurtling into a small ramen booth. The young girl was really pretty and the sky blue kimono just brought out her green eyes- though it made the green look like blue…but the thing that her really forgot to mention was that Kenshin and Kaoru, his mom and dad were out of town until the day after tomorrow. The blue-eyed teen puffed out his chest in pride- plenty of time to win over this girl and have the good news for his parents by the time they come home…

Miki Hishori or known as 'Dani-dono' strolled leisurely behind the drooling redhead and rolled her eyes. Only one reason kept her from bashing the baka's head in…no two, first he hadn't touched or pissed her off yet and the second was the most important- he was her prime source for info. on the sexy swordsman Battousai…Also, he did seem very nice regardless of the slightly shallow part- he was carrying her luggage for her…^.^

Kenji sighed and set down Dani's luggage on the floor of an unoccupied room in the dojo. After wiping the sweat off of his head he called out of the room.

"Dani-dono? I put your stuff in this room- you must be hungry and tired so I'll go ready the bath for you and try to make something for you…" He paused…he was pleased with his short speech…

Miki poked her head into the room cautiously and slowly let the scene sink in…it really was a nice room.

A small desk was in the corner of the room, next to the window…she smirked unconsciously- that would be perfect for plotting the rest of her plans, a small neatly folded futon rested in the center of the room and on the opposite wall of the window was a small dresser with a vanity mirror on it- she could easily use that to her advantage- the best part however was the pictures on the wall; they consisted of sakura flowers and portraits of Kenshin Himura and family, the family part was a downer, but hey at least she got to fall asleep seeing him…no complaints there!

She turned around and smiled sweetly at the guy. Time to meet her love and rival-

"Himura-san*-"

Kenji scratched the back of his head and turned red…"Um…call me Kenji-kun*…"

Dani rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, she was getting sick of being nice-

"Right…Kenji-kun," Kenji turned an even brighter red as he heard his dream girl calling him that. "Where's the rest of the family? Can I meet them?"

"ORO?! O.O;;;"

Kenji looked nervously at the sky, he had obviously developed the habit of saying 'oro' when ever responding to startling subjects from watching his father…He debated whether to lie to the girl or to just simply tell her the truth. Mulling slowly over the consequences, he failed to notice the auburn haired girl sneaking up on him.

" KENJI-KUN! Where the hell is Kenny?"

Once again, Kenji responded with the infamous reply, "ORO? K-kenny sure you can call me that! ^x^"

Obviously mistaking Dani's personal pet name for the famous Battosai as one for him, he turned a deep blood red. 

Dani muttered angrily and held herself back from slicing the unfortunate swordsman in half right there and saving herself a bunch of trouble…but then she thought that he might be her stepson one day and decided against it- 

Clearing her throat lightly she spoke almost shyly, "Kenji-kun? Um…where's the rest of your family? Can I meet them?"

Kenji quickly made a decision in his head, pushing away the disappointment filling his heart at the fact that the green-eyed girl had called him 'Kenji-kun' and not 'kenny' and finally decided to go with the truth-

"Ah…Dani-dono, about that, my parents are at Kyoto right now, they'll be back in two or three days." Seeing the obvious disappointment in Dani's eyes he hurried on, "stay though, they won't mind!!"

Dani blanched as he heard the twit tell her the crushing new and managed a tiny nod of agreement- how ironic; they must have just arrived at Kyoto the day she left. Why did the fates hate her so? As if that wasn't bad enough, she was stuck with a retard that was positively drooling at her…alone!!!!! _NOOO!! Kenny my sweet…_A day or two wouldn't be too long- just in case though she was running to the market after taking a bath- she was going to arm herself-_Don't worry Kenny-I'll suffer for you!_

Meanwhile, the poor sixteen yr old Kenji was working his ass off burning and chopping up fire wood.

In her room Dani smiled grimly and started to prepare her plans in advance. Kaoru was going down…

TBC-

Tsuki (moon) : well peoples? How was it? PleAse ReVieW!!! I NeeD ideas!

Konue: Yeah and if you don't like it- flame her…

Tsuki: T.T…

*san- a term of respect like saying 'Mr. Ms. Or Mrs.'

 * kun- a term used for symbolizing friendship…

*onegai- please

* baka- idiot…


End file.
